


The Queer Person's Burden

by Pantherheart



Series: Through the Eyes of a Poet: Poems by Pantherheart [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: I found this in my History binder a few days ago. We were studying the poem "The White Man's Burden" in class a while ago and had to write our own version of it. This is mine!





	

Look at the queer person's burden,

Never treated fairly

And always named inhuman.

Look at the queer person's burden,

Murdered for being who they are.

You know, they can't control it.

But no one seems to care.

Look at the queer person's burden,

All alone and scared to speak the truth

For fear of hate and abandonment.

Look at the queer person's burden,

Turn on the TV.

What do you see?

Yet another LGBT character killed.

Why are we so hated, so alone?

Because...

It's all part of the queer person's burden.


End file.
